Friendship And How It Never Changes
by Chibi-Relena
Summary: This is a story about Usagi and Hotaru. Who will stay friends and who will attack each other? Does Usagi belong with Darien or someone else? After a big fight, The two girls disappear and no one has a clue where they are! Uh Oh! [Rated for language]
1. Chapter One

Friendship And How It Never Changes  
  
AN: OK this is the first story that I've got on here that's like this. It's about Usagi and Hotaru. They are that same age, 15 and best buds. PLz R&R! Disclaimer: I don't Own This! The Japanese Do!!!!!  
  
Chapter One  
  
*Friends change. Times change. Places change. We change. But God never changes.*  
  
Usagi left another scout meeting in a hurry. Hotaru met her outside the temple and noticed that she was upset. Hotaru led Usagi towards the park, hoping to talk to her and find out what was wrong. Over the last year, Usagi and Hotaru had become very close. It surprised most of the inners and Darien, Usagi's "Faithful" boyfriend.  
  
Once they entered the park, Hotaru slowed down some. She was about to ask Usagi what was wrong when the inners appeared, transformed. "Usagi, how can you like Hotaru?!? She stands for everything you're against!" Rei asked.  
  
Usagi looked tacked aback. Before she could reply, Sailor Jupiter attacked Hotaru. "What did you do that for?!?" Usagi exclaimed and then quickly transformed. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!!"  
  
Tuxedo Mask appears and Usagi looks relieved. "Tuxedo Mask! You have to help me!"  
  
Tuxedo Mask laughed. The others started attacking Hotaru and she never had a chance to transform. Sailor Moon quickly went to her rescue, but where it was four against one, she couldn't do much.  
  
Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna were running frantically through the park. Setsuna had felt it when the inners had attacked Hotaru and Usagi and they were worried. They came across the pitiful scene and gasped. Hotaru had just been hit in the face by one of Sailor Mars's attacks and was now lying on the ground, unconscious and almost dead. Sailor Moon was barely standing. The other Sailor Scouts hadn't been hurt too much and Tuxedo Mask stood off to the side, an evil smirk on his face. Setsuna quickly transformed. "Pluto Planet Power!!!!"  
  
This was followed by "Uranus Planet Power!!!!" and "Neptune Planet Power!!!!" Anyone who had been in the park ran screaming, not sure what the hell was going on. Uranus and Neptune were about to storm in and defend their princess and daughter when the two disappeared. 


	2. Chapter Two

AN: OK I'm not going to tell you who I got paired with whom. It'll ruin the story if I do but I will tell you this. No Offense to those who put them together but I think that Usagi/Heero has been done too much. I don't know about others but I need a change. No offense or anything, I've read a few stories where they're together and they were good.  
  
Disclaimer: OK so I don't own the Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon characters but they're on loan to me! YAY! BUT! After this story. I have to give them back..  
  
Chapter Two  
  
*A Dream That's Old, A Song That's New, Money Borrowed, Guitar Blue, True Love Tries, But Has To Fail, When Distance, Time And Space Prevail.* - Prözzak  
  
The Gundam Pilots were almost finished another mission when Heero jumped out of Wing Zero and shot of into the woods. "Were is that baka going?!?" Wufei asked over the comm. Link. They had been fighting off mobile suits for the last couple of hours and there were about ten left.  
  
"I don't know but if we don't get rid of these mobile suits, He- man'll be killed!" Duo yelled back. That brought the others back into the fight and in no time the ten mobile suits were gone. The remaining Gundam pilots climbed down out of their Gundams. They were about to go into the woods to find Heero when he came out, carrying a very beat up girl.  
  
"Did we. ?" Quatra trailed off, afraid of the answer. Heero shrugged.  
  
Usagi ran through the woods, yelling "Taru! Taru, Where Are You?!?" Afraid that she was still unconscious, Usagi started panicking. "HOTARU!!!" she screamed and started to run faster.  
  
"Hota." she trailed off as she found her friend.  
  
Heero cocked his head to one side and then quickly handed the dark- haired girl to Quatra, who gently placed her on the ground. When Quatra stood up to ask Heero what they should do, he saw Heero disappearing into the woods. "Where's he going?" he asked. The others shrugged their shoulders and they all watched him walk off.  
  
Usagi was crouched down when she heard a click. She turned around to stare into the barrel of a gun. "Stand." A monotone voice commanded. Usagi slowly did so and tried to get a good look at the guy holding the gun, which was impossible because he kept it trained on her face. She glanced at Hotaru and then looked back at the gun. 'Shit This!' she thought and kicked the gun from a startled guys hand. She then took off running and broke out of the woods. Four surprised guys tried to stand in front of the girl lying on the ground.  
  
Usagi pushed Wufei out of the way and knelt beside the girl. Concentrating on the Silver Crystal, she tried to heal her. The Gundam pilots looked at her with shock and fear as a silver glow surrounded her.  
  
After about a minute or two the guys heard her start to mutter "Come On! Why isn't it working?! Hotaru! Come Back!" Quatra noticed the silent tears that were starting to fall down Usagi's face. "Hotaru, I Won't Lose You! I WON'T!!" Usagi yelled.  
  
The guys watched amazed, well, Heero might have been amazed, he wasn't showing any emotions, as the girl on the ground started to stir. She had been almost dead when Heero brought her out of the woods. Usagi sat back on her heels, a smile on her face. Hotaru slowly sat up. Usagi heard another click and turned to look into the barrel of a gun, just like she expected. She stood up before the monotone voice could command her to. "What just happened here?" Heero demanded.  
  
"Usagi? Where are we and why is it so dark?" Hotaru asked. Heero stayed focused on Usagi as the others turned to Hotaru. "Taru, what do you mean by 'why is it so dark'?!? It's the middle of the day!" Usagi looked strangely at Hotaru.  
  
"I Can't See!" Hotaru announced. Before Usagi could go into to ditzy- worry mode, Duo asked, "How'd you guys get here? No one lives around here. or at least I don't think so." Duo puts on a thoughtful expression and then quickly turns to Quatra, "What was I thinking about?"  
  
Usagi jumped up and said, "I don't know! How DID we get here? Puu! Are you there? Do I have a clue about what's on the go?!?" Four Gundam pilots look at her weird. "The sky can't hear you!" Duo told her like she was an idiot.  
  
Usagi stopped looking at the sky and turned to Duo. "I'm looking for signs of Puu, if you must know!" 


	3. Chapter Three

AN: Hey! Merry Christmas :D this is my gift to you. Can I get some more reviews please? I'd especially like to know what you think of this chapter. Thanks to all those who have reviewed this story so far. There won't be any more updates until the New Year because I'm going to my grandfather's for about a week and there's no computer or Internet there. I need to type up chapter 4 yet and I got writer's block for what to do after that chapter. My life is crappy right now, as well. My "editor" (A friend who reads this over and tells me what she thinks) and I are on bad terms. So I'll do what I can but Writer's Block SUCKS!  
  
Disclaimer: Ok... I own nothing.. Yet! Christmas Is Tomorrow! WOOO! I might own something then. BUT not these characters OR Their shows. :~(  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Uranus and Neptune looked back at Pluto. "What just happened here?!? Where is Koneko and my daughter?!?" Uranus demanded. Pluto shrugged and tried to look surprised that they disappeared.  
  
The inners were very surprised and confused. "What the Hell?" Rei asked. It was then that Ami realized that the outers were there. All of the inners and Tuxedo Mask followed her as she walked over to them. Before they could ask Pluto anything, Uranus had her hands around Tuxedo Mask's neck. "What the HELL did you do?!?"  
  
Neptune pried Tuxedo Mask from Uranus' hands and Pluto turned to the inners, anger very evident on her face. "You have A LOT of explaining to do! But it's going to have to wait. Uranus, Neptune, come with me. We have to try to locate Usagi and Hotaru."  
  
The inners look stunned. 'Pluto has no idea what happened?!?!' they all thought. They were about to voice this when the three outers disappeared, just to reappear at the Time Gates.  
  
"You Have NO IDEA What Happened?!? What Are We Going To Do?!?" Uranus burst out when she arrived at the Time Gates. Neptune started pacing. "Oh my poor baby! Oh princess!"  
  
"Calm Down! You Thin That I Was Just Going To Tell The Inners Their Location?!? I LIED! I know exactly what happened. Look." Pluto showed Uranus and Neptune what was happening where Usagi and Hotaru were. "They're in another dimension. When the Silver Millennium collapsed and Sailor Moon and her court were born into the future, well her and Hotaru's soul mates were born there. Destiny and Queen Selenity tried to make up for it by changing Serenity's soul mate and they didn't expect Hotaru to wake up from her eternal sleep. Well you can see how changing the soul mate thing worked out. They should have known it wouldn't work."  
  
Uranus and Neptune just looked at Pluto. "Another DIMENSION?!?" Uranus freaked. Neptune watched her daughter sadly. "What are we going to do?" Pluto turned to watch her princess. "Well we can't go there. I have to guard the Time Gates and you have stay in this dimension so we don't arouse too much suspicion in the inners."  
  
"So you're saying we just have to sit back and hope for the best?!? I REFUSE TO!" Uranus was not the kind of person to just sit back. Neptune looked worried. "What if the inners find them? What if they find another way or get through us? How will they protect themselves?!?"  
  
"I was thinking about that. I know someone who'll help." Pluto said. The three outers vanish from the mists of the Time Gates, only to arrive in some other mist. It was more like smoke. "What is this place?" Neptune asked.  
  
"Welcome to your future of. Oh. What do YOU want?" The female guard asked as the outers came out of the mist.  
  
What Is This Place?!?" Uranus demanded. "This is Hell. What do you want Pluto?" the guard asked.  
  
"I know you said you'd never have anything to do with the Sailor Senshi, but can you do me a huge favor?" Pluto asked her.  
  
"No! I'm not joining the Sailor Senshi in fighting youmas! Just because I'm a sailor 'scout' doesn't mean I'm going to do that for the rest of my life. Besides, I got a job to do here."  
  
Uranus eyed the girl. She was wearing a sailor outfit with a black bodysuit. The skirt and bows were blood red. Her knee high boots were black with blood red trim at the top and her elbow length gloves were the opposite colors. Her wings were either blood red or black, no one was quite sure about that. Her jet-black hair hung in a braid past her butt and she carried a scythe that had an intricately carved handle. On her forehead, instead of a tiara was a black flame, signifying her place in Hell. "Who the HELL are you?!?"  
  
"Tenshi. Sailor Death. Guardian of Hell's Gates. Tenshi no Takai 1. Princess of Hell. Hades' and Shinigami's daughter. No! that is not two males. Hades is a woman." Was the reply. Uranus was, to say in the least, surprised.  
  
"OK. We never came here to get every different title you have. We came to ask you a favor." Pluto tried to get back on track.  
  
"I already told you. I won't join the Sailor Senshi."  
  
"I actually wanted you to protect couple of people." Pluto replied.  
  
Tenshi looked interested now. "Who?"  
  
"HOTARU?!? The Goddess Of Destruction?!? WAIT A MINUTE! PRINCESS SERENITY AND HOTARU?!? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!?"  
  
"Soul mate trouble. the inners attacked Hotaru and Usagi picked up for her. you know, usual destiny shit." Pluto replied.  
  
"Damn! OK I'll do it. And don't worry. You won't owe me. this time!"  
  
"What about your 'job'?" Uranus asked, disgusted that they asked for help from Hell.  
  
"I'll get someone else to guard the gates. Wait here, or you'll never get out of hell." Tenshi disappeared through the gates and another solider came out to stand guard. Five minutes later she reappeared, a bulky muscular man following her. She came out and dismissed the dude that had come to replace her. She gave a few instructions to the bulky dude, and then turned to the outers. "Ok I'm ready to go."  
  
Pluto took them all back to the Time Gates to prepare Tenshi for what she was about to do.  
  
1) Tenshi no Takai - Angel of Death 


	4. Chapter Four

AN: Hi! I'm sorry I haven't posted in forever but I've been busy and haven't found time for any of the three stories I'm in the middle of writing right now. But it seems this past weekend I had a bit of free time on my hands and was inspired for two of my three stories, which got me back into the spirit of writing and I had new reviews so that helped me too. Thanks for the reviews you guys. I was actually thinking of removing this story and myself from Fanfiction.net but those reviews made me want to work on this story and actually post. For you to get the next chapter, I need a favor form you. I want at least 10 reviews/e-mails. You can e-mail me at newfy_angel_007@yahoo.ca. 10 k?  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Trowa had taken control of the situation and suggested that they take Hotaru to the hospital, which is where they are now. A nurse appeared and Usagi stopped pacing. "Your friend took a nasty blow to the face." The nurse told Usagi. Quatra looked at Heero, silently asking if they had been the ones who hit her. "Was she caught in some kind of fire?"  
  
Quatra looked horrified. A bomb or missile that they had detonated could have been the fire that the nurse mentioned. "Well. not really, kinda, yes. No!" Usagi wasn't sure what to say.  
  
"Well, which one is it?" The nurse asked, exasperated.  
  
"A friend of ours was playing with matches!" Usagi announced, thinking that, that would satisfy the nurse. No such luck. "And." the nurse prompted.  
  
"She lit one." The guys couldn't believe how ditzy Usagi was. "Yes. And then.?"  
  
"Umm." Usagi started racking her brain for something to say. "Oh Yes! I remember now! Hotaru took out her hairspray and sprayed it on her hair. Our friend must have thought it would be funny to light Hotaru's hair on fire, because that's what she tried to do! Hotaru sprayed the hairspray again. It went through the flame on the match and into her face. Why?"  
  
"Are you sure that's what happened?"  
  
"Yep! Why?"  
  
"It seems like she took a blow to the face. But what you described could cause her to go blind as well."  
  
"WHAT?!? SHE'S BLIND?!?" Usagi screeched so loud that Pluto and the others heard her in the Time Gates.  
  
"What?!? My Baby is Blind?!?" Neptune looked like she was the one who was blind. shock, anger and pity written on her face.  
  
"So it would seem." Pluto replied, turning back to the time pool.  
  
Hotaru was wheeled out in a wheelchair at that exact moment. "Usa, please! I'll be ok." She tried to calm Usagi down.  
  
"But we have no idea what's on the go! Puu is nowhere to be found!" and then it hit her. "Where are we gonna stay?!?"  
  
Quatra looked at the other Gundam pilots. Wufei started shaking his head as if to say 'Oh No You Don't!' Duo and Trowa just shrugged and Heero grunted. The nurse turned to Quatra. "I think you'd better take your sister and her friend home. She seems to be in more shock then Miss Hotaru."  
  
"Good idea. I'll go phone for ride." Quatra replied and left the waiting area. "He's Not OWWW! Taru, what did you do that for?!" Usagi was holding her leg because Hotaru had kicked her. (When you're blind all your other senses are heightened and she could tell that Usagi was standing in front of her.)  
  
Quatra came back into the room a few minutes later to find Usagi on the floor, having a fit. "We have to wait for Rashid at the main entrance." He said, totally ignoring Usagi as if he had seen this before.  
  
"But what about the You Know What?" Duo asked, bouncing over to Quatra. "Lady Une is taking care of it."  
  
The nurse left and Usagi turned to Quatra. "Why did you agree with the nurse? I don't even know you and I'm definitely not your sister!"  
  
"I'm Quatra Reberba Winner and these are my friends Trowa, Heero, Duo and Wufei. I agreed with her because you said you had no place to stay. I have a big house. You can stay with us." Quatra introduced himself and the others. Usagi sighed. "I just wish I could talk to Puu."  
  
"Rashid'll be here soon! Ha ha! Woo!" Duo started jumping around the room. Quatra just rolled his eyes and helped Usagi up. Trowa griped the wheelchair handles. Wufei smirked. "It won't go anywhere unless you move it." Trowa's knuckles were no white. He nodded his head and loosened his grip. The seven of them all trooped down to the main entrance. Rashid was waiting for them. Hotaru had a bit of trouble getting into the limo but Usagi quickly helped her.  
  
Usagi's eyes nearly popped out of her head when they turned into Quatra's estate. She gripped Hotaru's hand. "What is it Usa?"  
  
"O Taru!" she breathed, "I wish you could see it! It's such a pretty place!" Hotaru smiled at Usagi's enthusiasm. "I'll see it some day Usa, some day."  
  
They went into the house and Sally Po met them in the foyer. Wufei took his katana out and went off to train. Heero sat down in a corner of the living room with his laptop and Duo turned on the TV. "Thanks for coiming Sally." Quatra said.  
  
"No problem and you know it Quatra. What's up? Who are the girls?" Sally asked, looking them over. Quatra gave a little smile. "This is Usagi and Hotaru, two girls Heero found while we were taking car of some business." Sally understood what Quatra meant by 'business'. Usagi smiled at Sally and Hotaru tried to turn in her direction.  
  
Sally pulled Quatra to one side. "What's up with Hotaru? She won't even look at me." She whispered.  
  
Quatra looked over at Hotaru and then back at Sally. "That's what I called you about. Hotaru is blind. and according to Usagi, it's only now that Hotaru has been complaining about her eyesight." Sally looked over at Trowa, who had heard the last bit of their conversation. He shrugged and walked of into the kitchen.  
  
Quatra went back over to the girls and took them up to the second floor. He asked them if they would like to share a room or not. The girls decided to share a room and Quatra showed them to the room between his and Trowa's and across from Heero's. It had two queen size beds and a big bath. "I'm Hungry!!" Usagi announced, "Do you have any food in this huge house?"  
  
Quatra smiled. "It smells like Trowa has already started dinner." Usagi yelled "YAY!" and took off down over the stairs.  
  
Quatra looked at Hotaru. "Is she always like this?" Hotaru smiled sadly. "Yep. You want to help me down over the stairs? It's tricky." Quatra blushed.  
  
It took them awhile, but they got down over the stairs without killing anyone. They sat down to the table for the dinner the Trowa had cooked. Quatra and Duo looked at Usagi amazed. "She eats more then ME!!" Duo was very shocked to see Usagi eating her third plate of food when he was only on his second.  
  
Shortly after dinner (Probably supper to all you people. "The evening meal". I get so confused and I'm not sure what everyone calls it anymore.) Duo ran off to watch TV with Trowa slowly following behind. Wufei went out of the kitchen to heaven only knows where and Heero went to the corner in the living room where his laptop was. Quatra and Sally went off to see if there was an easier way to the second floor while Usagi and Hotaru stayed where they were and started talking about what was going on.  
  
Before Quatra could leave to go on his search, the phone rang. He and Sally went into the living room so he could answer it on the Vid Phone. Wufei wandered in just as Quatra answered. "Hello." He said, surprised to see Lady Une.  
  
Lady Une smiled at Quatra. "Hello Quatra, Sally, boys. I have a new mission for you."  
  
AN: So what did you think of this chapter? Please let me know. you are the only people reading this so your feedback really really counts. I've started typing the next chapter but I need 10 reviews/e-mails k? Thanks! 


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated yet, but You Guys Never Gave Me Ten Reviews! Ok that's a lie. I really would have had this updated a nice while ago, but as I said earlier, I don't have a program that fanfiction.net lets you update with. Stupid, Stupid Comp had to go nuts! I lost Word and was never able to put it back on there. I do have WordPerfect, but that can't be used for fanfiction.net. I use it for spell checker tho. I'm updating this now though, and hopefully it'll get on there. I have a few chapters wrote on this and my other story, so I may just update whenever I feel like it. BUT!!! That doesn't mean I don't want reviews! I Live For Reviews! The next few weeks I'm going to be really busy, so I may not update til June 27. This week is the last week of classes and then I have 5 exams I have to take, all of them publics. Then on June 26 I finish my high school career. WOO! I graduate!!! I hope you like this chapter and good luck to all of those who have exams coming up like me! Bye for now!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Pluto looked at Tenshi. "O.K. Are you ready? Do you see what's going on?" she asked. Tenshi nodded. Pluto then turned to the outers. "O.K. I know this is hard for you but it's the best way. Let's go."  
  
Tenshi and the outers arrived in the new dimension in front of the Preventer's headquarters. Tenshi de-transformed, her eyes turning from all black to a soft-gray color. She noticed looking surprised. "Yea, they change colors... scares some people but in my Sailor form or any Hell form, they're all black. I don't know... evil looking or something."  
  
"O.K. You know what you have to do... good luck. If you need anything, you know where I am. Uranus, Neptune and I will go to see Usagi and Hotaru, but after that, I'll be back at the time gates." Pluto told Tenshi, who smiled, nodded and walked off.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"So Soon?" Duo whined, "I don't want another mission!"  
  
"Shut up, baka, before the girls hear you!" Wufei said as Sally asked, "Does it involve me or do I have to come back to headquarters?"  
  
Lady Une laughed. "Unless you want to go to school, you'd better come on back to headquarters. What's this about 'girls'? I thought it was only you guys there."  
  
"Schoooooooooooooool!!! I don't want to go!!!!" Duo yelled.  
  
"What's this about school? I'd like to graduate... but I can't say too much about Usa though." Hotaru asks, coming into the room with Usagi's help.  
  
"Hey missy in the phone! Are you Quatra's mom, making him go to school?" Usagi said loudly, waving like a madman at the phone. Lady Une chuckled but before she could answer, the doorbell rang. "Quatra, me and Taru'll go answer the door for you so you can talk to your mom!" Usagi offered, running out into the hall, pulling Hotaru behind her.  
  
"O.K. Quatra. What Was That?!?" Lady Une asked. Quatra was beet red from head to toe. "It's our new friends!" Duo yelled. Jumping around, "We almost killed them!"  
  
Lady Une looked shocked and Wufei whacked Duo over the head. "We Don't Know What Happened Baka!"  
  
"O.K. What's in the go Lady Une that we need to go back to school?" Trowa asked, trying to get back on track. With that, everyone shut up and looked expectantly at Lady Une.  
  
"We think that we found a new threat to Miss Relena. We need you to protect her. We've enrolled you into the Peacecraft Academy already and we'll enroll your friends. What are their names?"  
  
~~~~~~~ MEANWHILE ~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi opens the door, saying " Hi! This isn't my house but I'm opening the door for my friend. Oh Puu! I didn't see you in the window first!" Usagi then glomps Pluto. "What's on the go?! Why are we here?!"  
  
"Hotaru!" Michiru yelled then hugged her daughter.  
  
Duo wandered out of the living room and into the hall. Sauntering up to Usagi, he draped his arm around her shoulders. Pluto raised her eyebrow as if to say "And who might this be?" and Michiru was trying to calm Haruka down but stopped when Duo announced "We almost killed my new best friends, Usagi and Hotaru!"  
  
"That was the wrong thing to say." Michiru said as Haruka lunged for Duo's braid. Duo screamed and ran back into the living room, Haruka hot on his tail.  
  
All the guys looked startled as Duo ran through the living room, screaming, with a guy running after him. "What has Duo got himself into now?" Lady Une asked.  
  
"Well we never came here to play games. We came to tell you, Usagi and Hotaru, that you are here because of something in your past. I'm not allowed to tell you anymore because it's up to you two to figure it out. Don't worry, if you need helping anything, just shout ok? Michiru, can you get Haruka please? I wish I could allow Michiru and Haruka to stay but that would make the Inners suspicious and if I did, we'd get into a lot of trouble." Pluto explained. Usagi nodded. She might be a ditz, but she understands when rules restrict you, like they were now restricting Pluto from telling her everything. She was probably breaking some rule by telling them what she did. Usagi hugged Pluto. "I understand but I want you to promise me one thing." Michiru returned with Haruka. "I want you all to promise me this."  
  
Usagi looked at them meaningfully. "If the Inners find us, you won't interfere on our behalf."  
  
"Koneko! You can't ask us top do that!" Haruka was horrified that Usagi would ask that of them. Pluto bowed to her Princess. "As you wish. I understand."  
  
Michiru looked surprised and confused. "But Why?!?" she asked. Usagi looked at her sadly. "I have my reasons."  
  
Hotaru hugged the three Outers. "I understand that you can't stay. Just take care of yourselves ok? I'll miss you." Hotaru looked sad. The Outers disappeared just before the guys came out. "What was that all about?" Quatra asked kindly.  
  
"I have no home to go back to." Hotaru said sadly. "Your parents are..." Quatra couldn't even finish the question.  
  
"I never had 'parents' in the sense that you mean. No one is dead... yet."  
  
Wufei turned to Usagi. "And what about you Onna?"  
  
"Time changes those you love." Was the sad reply. The guys accepted these responses, knowing that everyone had secrets. Even they haven't told each other everything.  
  
"Yay! You're Staying!" Are you going to school with us too?" Duo was, as you can see, very excited about this news.  
  
Usagi shrugged and Hotaru said "O.K. we'll go. Usagi might fight no to but between all of us, we can get her to go."  
  
"It's a boarding school... is that ok?" Quatra asked the girls. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey! I know I said not til June 27th but I'm taking a break from studying, cuz my next one's not til Tuesday. Thanks to all those who reviewed! You're what keeps me going. Can I ask you guys a favor tho? Can you read my other story, It's My Life, and tell me what you think, Please???  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Minako and Makato were siting on the floor of the temple, watching Rei pace and wait for Ami to get there. Ami wasn't late, she had just gone on an ice cream run. "I feel like I did something wrong!" Minako announced. Rei stopped pacing and looked at her. "I hope you're talking about eating too much ice cream or cheating on that math test."  
  
"Well.. I feels bad about that but I'm thinking about Usagi. We're supposed to protect her!"  
  
"But she's friends with the enemy! How can you think that Baka!?" Makato shouts, jumping up to stand in front of Minako, hands on her hips.  
  
"Who's an idiot now?" Ami comes in, only having heard Makato say 'baka'. "Minako is having second thoughts!" she's told.  
  
"Oh. Well now then." Ami said, passing out the ice cream.  
  
"What are we going to do with her?" Makato asks in a deadly voice. Minako looks frightened.  
  
"Nothing!" Ami replies sharply. Everyone looks at her, surprised. "Haven't we done enough? If you get an answer, I'll be in the corner, doing homework."  
  
Makato went out and started beating a poor tree shitless because she couldn't figure out what Ami meant. Thoughts of their fight with Usagi and Hotaru raced through her mind. "What does she mean?" she asked herself over and over again. "What Does She MEAN?" she yelled, hitting the tree that it toppled over. Makato looked at it, surprised and then she walked away fast.  
  
Rei went and greeted some visitors who wanted to see the temple. A group of girls about 7 came, looking somewhat like the Sailor Scouts. 3 were dressed as Sailor Moon. "Hi. You must be the Sailor Scouts." Rei said to them.  
  
The girls giggled. "No Silly! We're too young!" one declared and then turned serious and told Rei, "We're their biggest fans but we heard that Sailor Moon stopped fighting so three of us dressed up as her. We thought that this might show her that she's needed and she'll fight evil things again."  
  
Makato and Rei entered the room at the same time. "We're a team!" Makato announced and Rei looked at her, a bit surprised. She was about to say the same thing.  
  
"Yeah, We're a team." Rei agreed, "We have to stick together. Usagi betrayed us! We tried, we really tried and it's not our fault we were betrayed. We have to get over that, work together with Darien, and find them. We can't let this go unpunished."  
  
"Hey doll. You say my name?" A male voice asked. Rei turned around and ran into her boyfriend's arms. "Yes, Darien, I did."  
  
The other three looked at the couple. "And how long have you guys been going out?" Makato asked, anger flashing in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, about six months now." Rei replied, a happy little smile on her face.  
  
"And you never told Usagi because...?"  
  
"Oh, Get over the little Bitch!" Darien replied for Rei.  
  
The others looked taken aback. "Oook. I'll just go search for them. Makato, you and Minako go talk to Haruka and Michiru. After that, if we have no leads, we'll have to do what no one here wants to." Ami quickly gave the orders and went to her laptop in the corner.  
  
Makato and Minako ran out of the temple as fast as they could. They found Michiru at her apartment. "Umm... Hi. Can I talk to you? I want to talk about what happened the other day in the park." Makato said.  
  
"Oh, really? Have you come to gloat? My baby is gone! IS that what you wanted?! To hurt me and Haruka? Well Congratulations! You did!" Michiru said, on the verge of tears.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Minako tried to calm her down, but it didn't work. Michiru gave her a withering look and slammed the door in their face.  
  
*~~~* At The Time Gates *~~~*  
  
Pluto watched the time pool, her expression changing with each different scene. "Destiny had once again ruined the lives of many people from different planets. First Usagi's, Hotaru's and their soulmates'. She tried fixing it but you can see what happened. Now Earth in this dimension and Earth in the other dimension are changed." Pluto said to Uranus, who had decided to stay at the time gates with Pluto.  
  
"Hey! It's not my fault!" Destiny claimed, appearing out of nowhere, "I didn't want to do it! But of course, I had to listen to Zeus and Queen Selenity. I warned them that this wouldn't work. 'Lives and planets will be screwed' is what I said. But of course, it was screwed when Metallia appeared. Metallia wasn't in the original destiny or plan at all. The she appeared out of nowhere and destiny was screwed! I don't even know how or why the guys were sent to a different dimension but I wanted to get the guys reborn again over here. But NO! And now Aphrodite is panicking because Cupid supposedly never did his job, Ares is preparing for some kind of battle and the rest of Mount Olympus is freaking because of this. I get to sit there and gloat. I told them."  
  
"What's that about Cupid?"  
  
"Oh. Aphrodite doesn't think he did his 'job'. The poor guy. I mean, he tried but the soulmates was decided a long time ago. He couldn't change that, he knew he couldn't change that, but he tried it anyway."  
  
"Ah. So you knew? Why didn't you refuse?"  
  
"Yeah, I knew. I tried refusing but it didn't work. Zeus threatened to get down and beg... You know how much I hate it when he does that. Oh, speaking of begging, Ares keeps asking when you're coming back to mount Olympus and begging to be allowed to come and see you."  
  
"Well, you can tell Ares that since he's the one asking, I'm not coming back to Mount Olympus!" Both Pluto and Destiny laughed at this.  
  
"Umm.. Excuse me, but what is going on?!?!" Uranus asked, looking absolutely lost.  
  
"Well, Ares is the God of War and he thinks he's in love with Pluto here, but I believe he's gay. As for all that about the destinies... do I really have to say that all over again?" Destiny looked scared that she might have to say that all over again, but luckily, Haruka shook her head, saying "That was the only thing I understood 


	7. Important Author's Note Sorry But It IS ...

Hi. Sorry but this is a kinda important Author's Note for this story. Thanks Princess Saturn for letting me in on that. No, I didn't know that. I have been told that, spelt Tenshi, it means Angel. My friend has a Japanese Dictionary on her computer, so I'll check this out. If it's wrong, I'll change it in the story and repost the chapters or something. She isn't home this weekend, so I'm going to have to wait. So, in light of this, this story is being put onn hold for just a little while, until I can get this fixed or whatever. This doesn't mean that It's My Life is put on hold tho, so please read it and review while waiting for this to get foxed. And thanks again Princess Saturn. 


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: YAY! A New Chapter! OK! The Tenshi thing is all cleared up so the story is back online. *Does a happy dance* Thanks Sailor Kagome and Dragon for helping me clear that up! But I got to type it all up now... or what I got wrote on paper anyway...That shouldn't take me too long. I'm babysitting almost every day now, but I'll try to post every chance I gets. Once a week, unless I gets writer's block. How's that sound?  
  
Chapter 7  
  
After a lot of begging and convincing, they finally got Usagi to agree to go to school. Usagi and Hotaru surveyed the room that they shared... Well, room is singular, so I should say roomS. They had a two-bedroom apartment by the looks of it. There was two bedrooms with a queen sized bed, a dresser, a large computer desk, and an oversized chair in each of the rooms. Across the hall was a large bathroom with a shower stall and a huge bathtub. There was a nice sized kitchen and a huge living room, which you entered as soon as you came in. "Nice place." Usagi commented.  
  
"Oh, don't act like that! The doctor said that most likely it's temporary!" (A/N: I'm still deciding on this, cuz someone asked me not to but we'll see...)  
  
Hotaru shrugged as a knock came on the door. Usagi opened it to find Trowa. "Uh... hi. Here are you schedules." He said, handing her some papers, "They were going to put you in a different math class and a different lit class but I got them to put you in the same ones. I mean. With you being new and your friend being blind." (O_O OK I know that was a bit O.O.C. for Trowa but I couldn't see anyone else doing it. Yea, ok, Duo or Quatra would but it didn't seem right having them do it.)  
  
"Oh. Thanks Trowa!" Usagi said, hugging him.  
  
"Ummm.... yea. I gotta go but Duo and Quatra'll come by soon to show you around."  
  
"Ok." Usagi waved as Trowa walked off. Shutting the door and turning to Hotaru, she announced "Ok! These people are boring!"  
  
"Trowa's not boring!" Hotaru exclaimed.  
  
"I know. I wasn't talking about him. I was talking about the people who run this school. Every day is the same! First we have lit, then history and then a coffee break."  
  
"Coffee break? What's that and why?" Hotaru interrupted.  
  
"Don't know, don't care. It's a half hour where we don't have to do anything. After that we have science, math, lunch, computers and global studies. It's like that everyday... except Saturday, Sunday and Wednesday. That's the days we got off."  
  
"Well that's stupid. Why couldn't we have Friday off instead?"  
  
Usagi was about to reply when a loud banging was heard. Usagi and Hotaru jumped. "Oh. It's someone at the door..." Usagi realized. She opened the door to find all the Gundam pilots standing there. "Hey! We're here to take you on the grad tour! We can also get you some yucky uniforms!" Duo announced.  
  
Usagi led Hotaru around and described everything that she saw. The guys showed them Everything, thanks to Duo, and introduced them to Lady Une, Relena and Noin. (A/N: This fic is going to revolve around Usagi and them, but when Relena does come into the picture, I may have fun bashing her.)  
  
*~~~* Meanwhile: At The Time Gates *~~~*  
  
Destiny had left not long ago, promising to send Queen Selenity to see Pluto. Pluto had gone back to the Time Pool, this time watching Usagi and Hotaru. She didn't check on Tenshi because she knew that Tenshi could take care of herself. "Who was that?" Uranus asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Oh. That was Destiny, Goddess of the Fates. She controls Destiny, but every now and then, something happens. Zeus begs for Destiny to be changed or some warlock thinks it would be cool to try and throw her off."  
  
"Oh. So you know gods... interesting. I should go back to Michiru... she shouldn't have to go through this alone..."  
  
"Alright. If I find anything we can do, I'll let you know."  
  
*~~~* In GW Dimension. Next Day *~~~*  
  
"I almost had a heart attack when Duo said the uniforms were pink." Usagi told Hotaru after they were ready, "But then he told us they were changed... that's the only reason I never had the heart attack." The uniforms were more like the guys now, only with skirts instead of pants and the jackets were more feminine.  
  
"Do they look pretty?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Sure, I guess. Uh... Taru?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I got you something... a gift... well, technically I made it using the Silver Crystal... I'm not sure if you'll like it... or be offended..."  
  
"WOOF!"  
  
"Usa! You never?! I always wanted a dog..."  
  
"It's one of those seeing eye dogs... I made it because you're... well we don't know how long you'll be... you know, blind."  
  
Hotaru hugged Usagi tight. "I'd never be offended and you know it. It's the sweetest thing!"  
  
Just then the Gundam Pilots came to get the girls to go to class. When they saw Hotaru being led out by a dog and Usagi, some of them looked skeptical. "You do know that we're not allowed to have pets here, don't you?" Duo asked.  
  
Hehe. I don't usually put two author's notes in the one chapter but o well... I'm not sure if this chapter made one bit of sense, so if you guys have any questions, feel free to post them in a review or e-mail me. I'll try to clear everything up. I need to stop leaving people kinda hanging like that... but for some reason, for this story, that's my writing style. I'm thinking about changing my nick on here... I'll decide and let you guys know if I am and what I'm changing it to before I do, so you won't lose me. :D Bye For Now! 


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry. I know I said that I would be updating more often, but I've been really busy. After babysitting, I'd come home, call up a friend or two and we'd get together. I'd stay out until I absolutly had to be home. And then, Tuesday of last week I got a phone call. I got a new job, working with my town. I have to go to bed a bit earlier now, so that cuts back on time for me to be doing things. I get off at 5, come home, eat supper and get a bath or vice versa. Then I tend to go out and hang with some friends. I'm going to be working on this story for the next couple of days because I have Monday off. Ok. Sorry about the long Author's Note and on with the story.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Last Time: "You do know we're not allowed to have pets here, don't you?" Duo asked.  
  
"No! You can't take Dione* away from me! I just got him!" Hotaru looked horrified at the thought.  
  
"O.K. Whatever. You guys can all calm down. I got special permission from Lady Une because it's a seeing eye dog." Usagi explained.  
  
"Oh. Well why didn't you get a seeing eye fishie?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yes, and where are you going to put it? A fishie can't lead a blind person around, baka!" Usagi then thought to herself 'And Rei and 'em think I'm a ditz...'  
  
"Ohhhh! I get it now... but why is it a dog? Why not a pretty kittie?"  
  
Quatra patted Duo as if to say 'You'll get the help you need, one day.' "Ok. We'll leave this conversation for another time. Right now. we need to go to class."  
  
They all went to class and Usagi was, for the first time in her life, early. The teacher, Mr. Blagdon, knew the boys, because they had gone to this school before. "Morning boys, hi girls. You're not all in this class, are you? I don't remember seeing Duo's, Heero's or Wufei's name on this class list."  
  
"Noooooooooo! I Don't Want To Be Seperated From My New Girlfriends!" Duo started to whine. Usagi giggled.  
  
"Didn't you look at your schedule?" Quatra asked. Duo shook his head. "Why would I do that?" Wufei rolled his eyes, but before he could reply, Mr. Blagdon said "Sorry, but you're lucky to have your friends in the same class... We have three new students and two of them insisted to be put together in the same class..."  
  
"Allright... Come on 'Fei, Hee-man... let's go to..."  
  
"Math." Heero said in monotone.  
  
"He can talk! WOW!"  
  
"You've heard him talk before, Usa-chan." Quatra points out.  
  
"Yeah, but he was being mean that time." Usagi puts on a puppy face and other students begin to fill up the room. Heero, Wufei, and Duo went off to math class and Usagi and Hotaru sat in the back right corner. Quatra sat front and centerand Trowa sat two seats from the back, left side. The desks in this school were a bit different. It was more of a table and two people shared one. Most of the rooms were set up like this and all school work was done on computer, which was set up, two to a table. (I did this mainly because I didn't want Hotaru and Usagi to be seperated too much because Hotaru is blind... however long that might last.)  
  
Mr. Blagdon drooned on throught the whole period and looked very fried. The girls were very glad to get out of class. Hotau had almost fallen asleep, which was surprising, and Usagi had fallen asleep, which wasn't surprising.  
  
The girls silently walked with Quatra and Trowa to history class where they met up with Duo, Wufei and Heero. The only place left to sit were the four tables in the back. Hotaru and Usagi sat in the one by the windows, Wufei sat at the next table, Duo and Quatra sat together at the second last one and Trowa and Heero sat at the last one. They were half way through class when a knock came on the door. Mr. Pearce (I Love You Mr. Pearce! You're The BEST Teacher Ever!!!!) went and answered the door. Everyone heard a lot of mummbling and wondered what was going on. Then Mr. Pearce came bak, followed by a girl wearing a school uniform with the skirt ripped on the sides for slits, black fish-net hose and 'hooker boots', black boots that came up to the knees. She had jet-black hair that was tied back in a braid, similar to Duo's. Many of the guys in the class started whistling and yelling cat calls at her. She turned and gave them a death glare, worse then Heero's, with fire jumping into her eyes. Every guy stopped. Duo then started to whine to Quatra. "How come girls can get thier hair to grow really long? I want my braid to be as long as hers. It's at least two feet longer then mine!"  
  
"Class, this is Tenshi. She just transfered from Colony L5. She's never been to earth before, so make her feel welcome." Mr. Pearce introduced her and then told her to find an empty seat... if she could. (A/N: Yes, Colony L5 is destroyed and I know that.)  
  
The only empty seat in the class was the one beside Wufei. She sat down and Wufei sent Death Glares at her all class. At the end of class, everyone got up to leave and Usagi turned to Tenshi. "Hi! I'm Usagi and this is Hotaru. Will you sit with us at coffee break next period?"  
  
"Sure I will." Was the reply and then Usagi turned to help Hotaru and Tenshio left class. Wufei was waiting for her and, as she left class, he grabbed her arm. "Where are you really from?" he demanded.  
  
She turned to him and said "Colony L5."  
  
"Don't Mock Me!" He snarled, "I know there's no way you can be from Colony L5!"  
  
Tenshi snorted. "Mock you? Why in hell would I mock you? I don't even know you!"  
  
"Colony L5 has been destroyed for over a year now! You shoulc have done more research, baka onna!"  
  
Tenshi looked at him, her glare promising a slow, painful death. "Don't you think I don't know that? I barely survived! And I'm Not Stupid!" She then punched him in the stomach.  
  
Wufei glared at her and attacked her. By now, a small crowd had gathered. The boys had finall realized that Wufei was not with them, and went back to find him. What they saw was a shocker. Wufei Was Fighting A Girl AND Getting BEAT By Her!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
'If she can beat up Wufei, then there is something wrong. No one should be able to beat a Gundam Pilot.' Heero thought to himself. He pushed his way through the small crowd, pulled out his gun and pointed it at her. "Who are you?"  
  
Wufei and Tenshi stopped fto look at Heero. "Ooooh, a gun. Well now, Heero. I think you're outnumbered. Two to one." Tenshi said, as she whipped out two guns.  
  
"Heero! Tenshi! What have I told you about guns in school?" Lady Une was very surprised when she turned the corner, to find two people standing, facing each other, with guns. At the sound of her voice, everyone, except the G-Boys and Tenshi had taken off.  
  
"Put them away!" Lady Une commanded. Neither would until the other person did. Getting fed up, she took the guns out of their hands.  
  
Heero and Tenshi relaxed. That is, until Lady Une began to speak again. "You guys are paid to protect Miss Relena, NOT Shoot Each Other's Heads Off! What The Hell Happened Here?!?"  
  
"A slight misunderstanding from my fellow Chinese. Nothing that can't be worked out." Tenshi replied like a soldier reporting.  
  
"Well work it out. But no killing each other. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Clear as Mud." Tenshi smirked. Quatra and Duo gaped at her. Lady Une was not one to mess with and, when she was like this, no one dared talked to her like that. Lady Une nodded. "Good." then she walked off.  
  
Tenshi walked past the guys, towards the lunch room. Heero grabbed her arm. "Who are you and who do you work for?"  
  
Tenshi's smirk grew. "Name's Tenshi no Takai and I work for Hades and Shinigami."  
  
Heero gave her his worst death glare, the one that scared everyone and anyone into doing or telling him whatever he wanted. Tenshi laughed at him, shook off his hand and walked down the hall. Duo's chin hit the floor. "Usually, if you glare at a girl like that, they fold. But, Hee-man, She laughed at you!"  
  
The guys just looked down the hall after her. "What kind of answer was that?!? She said her name was Angel Of Death and that she worked for gods, namely the god of hell and the god of death..." Quatra looked very disturbed.  
  
Heero just shrugged it off and they all walked to the lunch room. After they picked up a snack, they went to sit at the same table as Usagi and Hotaru. The girls were back on to them and the third person was hidden from their view. They sat down and realized who it was. "Hi Tenshi. I'm Duo. You were in my history class last period."  
  
"Hi Duo. Nice meeting you. Weren't you one of the guys that hung around while Lady Une was telling Heero and I off?"  
  
"Umm... yea... We're all friends, Heero, Wufei, Trowa, Quatra and I. And you know, friends stick by friends."  
  
"You sound like a nice person to have as a friend."  
  
Duo blushed. "Hehe! Duo you look so cute when you blush!" Usagi giggled at him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Dione is the name of one of the moons of Saturn. Hotaru named her dog this for that reason.  
  
Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. I looked it over, but there still might be some. My Word Perfect decided to give out on me today, so I now have no spell checker. 


	10. Important Author's Note SORRY! But there...

Hey. Guys I'm so sorry to put an author's note here, making you all think I updated my story but I had to let you know that my computer has been acting weird lately, I have no sensible writing program on this computer because the computer keeps crashing on me. And now my A-Drive doesn't work, and all my stories are on disks, so thats a big problem too. I'm supposed to be getting a new computer very soon, so we'll have to wait. My stories are put on hold til then, but I promise to work on them as soon as I get a new computer.  
  
And here is a cry for help! I'm kinda stuck on this story right now, so I was wondering if I could get the help from all you readers out there. If anyone has anything they'd like to see in this story, any ideas, opinions, or suggestions, Please, Please e-mail me at newfy_angel_007@yahoo.ca . I really need opinions on this story!! Thanks!!!  
  
Bye For Now!! 


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Here's Chapter 9! Sorry but I haven't really been working on any of my stories. Too busy with schoolwork, mainly. This semester is so horrible. I finally got around to comparing my version with my editor's version, so I decided to update.

Chapter 9

The inners were getting very frustrated, especially Ami. She could find no explanation of why or how Usagi and Hotaru disappeared, let alone where they went when they disappeared.

Minako was still having second thoughts about what they had done, but she didn't say anything to the others. Artemis and Luna had run away together when Usagi and Hotaru had disappeared, so Minako had no one to talk to about how she felt. These feelings didn't come everyday, but when they did, they came on strong.

Makato said nothing to Rei and Darien about how she felt about them dating behind Usagi's back. Yes, she was mad at Usagi and felt betrayed by her, but she still didn't feel right about Rei and Darien. She wasn't having doubts, like Minako. She wanted to find Usagi and Hotaru and get rid of them altogether. How could Usagi be their leader and queen if she was a friend with Hotaru, the Goddess of Death?

Rei was furious that they couldn't find Usagi and Hotaru. She wanted to be rid of those bitches once and for all. When she married Darien, she would be in control. She would have the power and that's all she cared about. Power and Darien. Darien was finally hers and Usagi was not out of the picture yet. There was still that little chance, if they didn't find her and get rid of her, she would come back and somehow get Darien back.

It was another sunny afternoon. The four inners were sitting around the shrine, throwing out theories as to what happened to Usagi and Hotaru. "Maybe it was a new enemy... and they sucked the two away." Minako said.

Rei scoffed. "And where is this new enemy now Minako? Don't be so stupid..."

"Don't call her stupid. It could be. But I seriously think that Pluto had something to do with it. I think she somehow got them out of there before they could be killed." Ami informed them.

"That could be... but where would they be? And Haruka and Michiru have no idea what is going on. Do you think that Pluto would keep it from them?" Makato questioned.

"They could be at the Time Gates, or in hiding. They could be somewhere, trying to get stronger so they can take us by surprise... I really don't know where they are... and as for Haruka and Michiru... they could be really good actresses?" Ami speculated.

Rei snorted. "You really think those two can become stronger? Look at Usagi... she's a ditz and a klutz. She could never be stronger then any of us."

"Well Hotaru could kill us all in the blink of an eye." Minako reminded the others.

"But in order to do that, she has to destroy the world. Do you think she would do that?" Makato asked her.

"Well, maybe not. Ok. I've had enough of this. I'm going back to looking for them. I can't stand not knowing." Ami said, standing and heading for her laptop.

Minako and Makato decided to do some searching in the park, where they had attacked them. The scorched grass had almost grown over and there were hardly any signs that there had been a battle there. They had only come to get away from Rei, therefore were not really looking and did not see the little shiny thing off to their left. They felt that Rei had changed since the day they attacked Usagi and Hotaru. When they mentioned this to Ami, she just brushed it off and said it was nothing, probably her just worrying about finding the two. Minako and Makato weren't too sure about that, but never brought up the subject again.

After taking one or two glances around, they headed off to get ice cream and think about where they girls could be. They sat in the ice cream parlor for about an hour, discussing things and thinking out loud. After that, they decided to head back to the Shrine and see what was going on.

Upon arrival, Rei asked what they found. After telling her that they had found nothing, she went off into a rage and stomped away. Ami hadn't had much luck, either, and was ready to give up the search for the day. She decided to pay Haruka and Michiru a visit.

Ami was nervous as she walked up to Haruka and Michiru's apartment. She gingerly knocked on the door and stepped back to wait. She heard the pounding of feet coming down the hall, and that made her all the more nervous so she started to wring her hands. She heard the chain slide in the little metal slot on the door and she took another step back.

Haruka opened the door to find Ami standing there, looking scared. She had no sympathy for the girl, and was ready to slam the door when Ami spoke. "I know you don't want to see me right now, or ever, but I wanted to come and share my point of view on the fight. I wanted the chance to explain why I did what I did. I know you'll never forgive me, but I never wanted to make Hotaru disappear. That part confuses me." She said in a rush.

Haruka eyed her up and down before stepping out into the hall and shutting the door with a loud slam which echoed like thunder in the tiny, hallow passageway. "Whatever you have to say, say. If I think it's legit, I'll let you come in and share it with Michi."

Ami nodded, let go the deep breath she was holding and swallowed, still wringing her hands. As she began speaking, she didn't have the heart to look into Haruka's raging eyes. "Ok. I have always felt that the Sailor Scouts were about the safety of everyone, especially in our courts. We failed once, in the Silver Millennium, when Beryl attacked and killed everyone. When we were reborn into this time and joined together once again, no one thought that we would have to join forces with the Goddess of Death. When we did, I felt like all our morals went out the window. Here we were, supposed to protect the people, with death and destruction as our friend. It didn't make sense to me, and I felt we had to show everyone that this was unacceptable."

"Is this how everyone else felt? Is this why you attacked your leader and princess?" Haruka demanded, making Ami shudder.

"I don't know how everyone else felt, but when they proposed the attack, I went along with it. And as for attacking Usagi, you can't fight for peace with death as your best friend. We needed someone else who understood this." Ami said, nervously.

"So you attacked without knowing how everyone else felt? You could be working with a group of people way worse then what Hotaru ever will be, and you don't even know! You don't know their intentions! And how can you be so narrow minded about Usagi?!? She was the only one to befriend any of you, and yet you think you have the right to decide who are and are not her friends?? I hope none of you get into power... You'd be a dictator." With that, Haruka turned and walked into the apartment, slamming the door behind her, leaving Ami standing in the hall, mouth hanging wide open for flies to enter.


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Hey! Double dose. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 10

Tenshi rolled her eyes at Duo and looked at her food. "This is what again?" she poked the jell-o that had been handed to her with a spoon.

"It's Jell-O." Usagi stated while Duo laughed at Tenshi.

"That's what I thought it was but it doesn't look like it... I think I'll pass." Tenshi pushed the Jell-O and cookies away and made herself comfortable. She looked around the table at the others. Hotaru was trying to test the Jell-O but having a hard time, Usagi and Duo were lapping into it, Quatra was carefully eating the cookies while refusing to eat the Jell-O, Heero and Wufei were glaring at her, and Trowa was trying to decide what to do with his food.

"So, Tenshi, what brings you here?" Hotaru asked after she decided that she didn't want the Jell-O because it was too hard to feed it to herself. She was slowly eating the cookies though.

"I'm here because I was asked to protect Miss Relena." Tenshi answered.

Heero grunted and Wufei snorted, before saying "You don't seem to be doing a good job of it. Where is she?"

"I could ask you the same thing. That's your job too, isn't it?"

Wufei said nothing to this and Tenshi smirked at him. Quatra looked a little embarrassed by the fact that neither of them had even looked for Relena after History period. Relena had been there but had taken off right after and no one had bothered to even look for her.

The coffee break period ended soon after that and they all headed off to class. Usagi and Hotaru had the same class, which was science, with Duo and Quatra, while the other four had the same one, which was computers. They all went their separate ways, after Quatra asked Trowa to make sure that Heero, Wufei and Tenshi didn't try to kill each other again. Relena was in the class with Heero, Tenshi and the others.

The next period, the group was still split in two, with Usagi, Hotaru, Trowa and Quatra having math, while Tenshi, Heero, Duo, Wufei and Relena had lit. Needless to say Tenshi, Heero and Wufei were not happy with any of these arrangements. Wufei avoided Tenshi and Duo like the plague, while Tenshi sat near Relena and Heero avoided Relena like the plague.

Tenshi spent much of these two periods wondering if protecting Relena was the best cover, and how she was going to protect Hotaru and Usagi if she never had any classes with them. She decided to talk this over with Pluto that night... 'If I can get any damn time to myself...' she thought. She was alone in her dorm room, but it was right next door to Relena and Relena liked to drop by all the time.

Next they had lunch, where the group met up, and Relena decided to sit with them. She eyed Usagi and Hotaru a little before digging into her food. The meal today was some sort of grilled chicken with a salad, chocolate cake and milk. Usagi and Duo were, as usual, digging into it. Hotaru was having trouble feeding herself and was looking quite embarrassed. Heero wasn't paying attention to the others as he slowly ate his meal while taking in every detail of the cafeteria. Quatra was trying to make small talk with Tenshi, who was eyeing her chicken while eating her salad. Trowa offered to help Hotaru, who blushed deep red, and said she wasn't hungry, so it didn't matter.

When Duo was finished his chicken and cake, he whined that salads were boring and he wanted more chicken. He noticed Tenshi slowly eating her salad without touching her chicken. "Why aren't you eating that?" he asked her, pointing to the chicken.

Tenshi gave him a withering look before replying. "I'm a vegetarian."

"Oh... I'll trade you my salad for your chicken!" Duo offered, cobalt eyes pleading with her dark ones.

"Well... Since it's already dead, I guess we can't let it go to waste." She shrugged and handed him her plate of chicken as Duo handed her his salad.

The rest of the day dragged on, seeming to never end. After lunch, they again went their separate ways for their classes. Usagi, Hotaru, Duo and Quatra had computers while Tenshi, Heero, Trowa, Wufei, and Relena had science. The period after that, they were once again together in global studies.

When the final bell rang, the group left for their dorms. Duo and Usagi took off running, leaving the others behind. Trowa offered an arm to Hotaru, who took it gratefully. They walked with the others in one big group.


End file.
